


Hotter Than a Match Head

by xrollerqueenx



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bi Kylo, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fashion Designer Reader, Porn With Plot, Strangers to Lovers, Summer in NYC, Un-safe Sex, Vaginal Sex, this is fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrollerqueenx/pseuds/xrollerqueenx
Summary: When the air conditioner breaks, Kylo takes you somewhere to cool off.





	Hotter Than a Match Head

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Please practice safe sex IRL.

You trudged your way to the shuttle pick-up outside of Penn Station. The four hours of sleep you had last night clearly not enough. You thanked your lucky stars the queue was on the shady side of 8th avenue. You were already sweating out booze from the night before and it was barely 9am. The iced coffee and painkillers you sucked down were starting to kick in; you just had to get through this day.  
Your boss had you hauling your cookies all the way uptown to go the StyleVision tradeshow at Pier 94. You were to attend a few Fall/Winter 2019 fashion preview seminars and take notes. This was the last thing you wanted to do today. It was July in NYC and it was hot.  
The shuttle ride was long, most of it stuck in traffic on the West Side Highway, trying to make a left turn. At least no one tried to talk to you.  
Check-in was pretty painless. You got your I.D. badge and made it just in time for the 10am seminar. You made your way through the booths to the seminar room, the smell of leather permeating the air, as fashionistas flitted around admiring new, innovative products.  
You approached the entrance and fiddled with your badge to present to the scanner. A tall, broad man had his back turned to you. His black pants and black t-shirt with the StyleVision logo signaled him as the badge scanner.  
His dark hair was pulled up into a haphazard man-bun. That normally wasn’t your thing, but from what you could see of his profile; strong nose and plush lips, it kinda worked for him.  
He turned toward you, hand out to scan your badge and his face lit up with a crooked smile.  
Oh.  
Damn. Man-bun was hot.  
You could see now that his t-shirt barely contained his muscles. His deep brown eyes stared into yours and he spoke.  
“Badge?”  
You lifted the badge from your neck and grazed his hand as he scanned it.  
“Thanks.” You whispered, almost breathless.  
“You’re welcome.” He smiled at you. The look on his face said he wanted to say more but didn’t. Maybe you imagined it. He probably saw a million hot girls here today.  
You shook it off and found your seat, preparing for four hours of note taking.  
Sigh.

*************

Kylo’s cousin Rey signed him up to work at StyleVision. They needed people to scan badges and run the projectors for the seminars. Both things Kylo could do.  
Rey thought he could use the money (which he could) because being an artist didn’t always pay the bills.  
He was happy that he could wear all black, even though the t-shirt was a bit on the small side for his large frame. But hey, it was a good opportunity to show off all of those hours he put in at the gym.  
Fashion designers were hot. He was stoked he got paid to look at them all day. Sure some of them had crazy outfits, but it was a whole convention center full of beautiful women and equally beautiful men. He saw a hot ginger guy on the way in this morning in one of the fabric booths. Did the name start with a “B”? He’d have to walk by on his break and scope it out.  
The 10am seminar was about to start. Kylo turned to scan a badge and locked eyes with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  
She thanked him and he wanted so badly to talk to her. But what would he say that wasn’t super lame? ‘Come here often?’  
He watched her find her seat and figured he could catch her on the way out. 

**********

The seminar room was hot. You could hear the air conditioning chugging along but it could barely compete with the accumulated heat from all of the bodies in there.  
The first seminar lasted about 45 minutes and you diligently took notes. There was just enough time to hit the ladies room before the 11am started.  
On your way back in, Man-bun was in the doorway again, scanning badges.  
“Back so soon?” he joked with you.  
“Mm hmm.” You replied and walked back inside.  
WTF! That’s all you could come up with? He actually remembered you from earlier and you couldn’t even speak real words to him.  
Great.  
You took a seat and waited for the next presentation to begin.  
Half way through, while listening to a lovely French woman describe the push toward sustainable, eco-friendly materials, the hum of the air conditioning became a clank, then turned off completely.  
The speaker paused, shrugged and continued. Within 5 minutes the room became unbearable. Your thighs were sweating and sticking together underneath your dress. Everyone starting shifting in their seats, clearly uncomfortable, so the speaker stopped and called for a 20 minute break while the got some fans for the room.  
You stood and made your way out, lingering behind a moment to avoid the rush. As you approached the door, Man-bun was leaning against the back wall.  
“Hi.” He said.  
“Hi.” You replied.  
“I’m Kylo.”  
“Hey, I’m (Y/N).”  
“So, we have a little employee area in the back, with air-conditioning. Would you like to come back there with me and cool off?”  
Well hot diggity-dog. Maybe this day wasn’t so bad after all.  
With years of practice faking indifference in the fashion industry, you were able to hide your excitement and replied, “Sure.” *************** 

You followed Kylo down an industrial looking hallway made of cinderblocks. It was a little sketchy to be doing this with a complete stranger. He either wanted to make out with you or murder you.  
Honestly, with the way his ass looked in those pants, you would totally let him murder you.  
Kylo pulled you into a small room, really no more than a storage closet, but as promised it was ice cold. You basked in front of the air conditioning vent for a few minutes while Kylo leaned against the door and watched you.  
When you were sufficiently cooled down, you turned to face him and bit your lip.  
“What should we do now?” you asked coyly.  
He crossed the room to you in two steps and pinned you against the back wall. With his lips just inches from yours, he replied. “I have a few ideas.”  
You closed the gap and sucked on his bottom lip. He groaned and lifted you, your legs wound around his waist. You could already feel him getting hard against you.  
His hands came up to support you, spanning the back of your thighs.  
Kylo's kissed you deeply then made his way down your neck and clavicle, kissing and sucking on his dissent. You held onto him for dear life. Your hands snaking down to grab the hem of his shirt and push it up his back. He paused to help you, lifting the garment over his head, while you leaned back against the wall and watched with hooded eyes. He was solid muscle. You would have drooled if you hadn't caught yourself.  
He set you down on the floor, crouching at your feet. His large, warm hands smoothed their way up your bare legs and disappeared under your dress. You felt them stop at your waist as his thumbs ran under the elastic of your panties. He made eye contact with you while he slowly began tugging your underwear down, down, down until he pulled it off completely. You were pretty sure he tucked them into his pocket but your mind blanked out when you felt his tongue lick a broad stripe over your clit.  
You moaned loudly and your knees almost buckled.  
Kylo looked up at you and smiled. "You like that baby?" He purred.  
All you could do was nod your head and he went right back to work.  
In between licking and sucking he would murmur to you.  
"You taste so fucking good."  
And.  
"This little cunt is going to feel so good when I get inside of it."  
You were basically rendered speechless until you couldn't take it anymore.  
"Mmmmmm Kylo! Fuck me! Please-please fuck me!" You nearly shouted.  
Kylo's head emerged from under your dress, his pupils wide and lust blown.  
He stood and your hands went to work divesting him of his pants. You pulled his boxer briefs over and down his pulsing cock. Jeeeezus it was huge. Huge and pink and dripping pre-come. Your mouth watered.  
Kylo kicked his pants aside and crowded you against the wall. His hands came up to squeeze your breasts through your dress and his head dropped to mouth your nipple through the fabric.  
You were so ready.  
You man-handled his head back up to eye level and leaned in to suck on his earlobe.  
"Fuck me." You growled.  
Despite Kylo's dominance, he clearly stifled a whimper and spun you so that you upper body could lean against a large shipping crate. He kicked your legs apart and you felt the head of his cock breach your body.  
Fuck it felt good.  
When Kylo's hips met yours, you took a shuttering breath. You were stretched full.  
He started with light thrusts but quickly built up to a break-neck pace, hitting your cervix over and over.  
You were close already. You stood on your tip-toes to create a pocket for your hand to slide in and finger your clit. You knew just a little pressure there combined with Kylo's cock and you would be seeing stars.  
You could feel the tightness in the pit of your belly as you thought of how hot this was. A hot stranger fucking your brains out in the middle of a tradeshow. The fact that anyone could walk in at any time. They would see Kylo balls deep in your body, and that did it!  
Your pussy clenched tight against him as your orgasm was wrenched from your body.  
Kylo could feel you pulse around him and he shouted, "Fuck! Fuck! Yes!" as he shot his come inside of you.  
Your arms gave out on top of the crate and you laid there like a rag-doll catching your breath.  
Kylo eased himself out of you and you could feel his cum run down your thighs.  
He took your hand and helped you stand up straight, being very gentle with your body.  
You adjusted your dress and he handed you some paper towels from the shelf to clean up your inner thighs while he got dressed.  
Once you were in as good as shape as you were going to get, you looked back up at Kylo. All of a sudden he seemed so shy and quiet. You caught his eye and he smiled at you, brushing your tangled hair off of your face.  
"That was really fucking good." He whispered to you. "My shift is over at 6, do you have plans later?"


End file.
